


Little Talks

by Novkat21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: "It was that scene, Der," Stiles whined, closing his eyes as Derek slowly rubbed his bulge. "Car sex looks so much easier in the movies."Derek raised a brow. "You've had car sex?""Well, no, but, seriously? Like the angle of the seats and then the seatbelts? And there's not a whole lot of room to maneuver. And the width of the car really sucks. Like, how do people even fit?"





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).



> So this is my first NSFW anything, ever. I've got another WIP that has some as well, but I'm still learning.  
> Please be kind! :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)
> 
> Prompts: "Car sex looks so much easier in the movies" and "Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?"

As the credits rolled up the screen, Stiles pulled away from Derek, yawning as he stretched. He felt Derek's eyes on him as his shirt rode up slightly and smiled.

"Don't get any ideas now," Stiles said, resting his hand in Derek's thigh. "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. And you know I don't function well if I don't get enough sleep."

Derek hummed, then leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. "Tell that to your dick." Stiles inhaled sharply as he felt Derek cup his crotch, his erection pulsing against the denim.

"It was that scene, Der," Stiles whined, closing his eyes as Derek slowly rubbed his bulge. "Car sex looks so much easier in the movies."

Derek raised a brow. "You've had car sex?"

"Well, no, but, seriously? Like the angle of the seats and then the seatbelts? And there's not a whole lot of room to maneuver. And the width of the car really sucks. Like, how do people even  _ fit _ ?"

"It's called the trunk," Derek replied, an amused grin on his face. "You put the back seats down, close the doors and you're set."

Stiles' jaw dropped. "You've... Without me?"

Derek chuckled, placed his finger under Stiles' chin and pressed another kiss to his lips. "Once. It wasn't very good."

"Because you didn't do it with me."

“Oh yeah?”

"Yep. Only I can make you feel good. You've said it yourself." Stiles placed both hands on Derek's chest and pushed him back against the couch cushions, situating himself on Derek's lap. He leaned in close, brushing their lips together, before caressing the wolf's cheek with the tip of his nose, sliding down his neck. Derek's breath hitched, his own hands gripping Stiles' hips. Stiles gave Derek's neck a few lazy kisses, lathering his pulse point with his tongue. Derek jerked up against Stiles' erection with a moan and Stiles  grinned. He slipped his hand down into Derek's pants and gripped his hardening length.

"Stiles," Derek whispered, head thrown back, eyes closed.

Pre greeted Stiles' hand eagerly and he chuckled. "Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you?"

Derek gave him a halfass glare, hips stuttering when Stiles gave him a squeeze. "You just said you're the only one that can make me feel so good. Did you really - nng - doubt yourself?"

Stiles shrugged, grin falling away. "A little."

A growl rumbled past Derek's lips and he flipped them around, Stiles' back squishing against the cushions. The human stared up at those electric blue eyes, his own dick twitching in his boxers.

"You give me so much pleasure, Stiles," Derek told him. "No one else could even compare. You literally had me nearly begging for you in less than thirty seconds."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Derek's eyes melted back to their natural hazel with a roll. "Shut up." Then the wolf was kissing him, hard, rolling his lower half against Stiles'.

“No, Der, we can't,” Stiles tried, gripping Derek's shoulders.

“Yes, we can.”

Stiles let out a huff that morphed into a moan when Derek grabbed his bulge. “Fine. Your funeral.”


End file.
